The Chronicles of Siam
by Sheribabi08
Summary: This the first full story in my Silas and Sam aka Siam series. This takes place about a couple of months after Change of Heart. All characters are property of ABC. Written for entertainment purposes only
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sheri's back with another story. This is my first Siam full story. And it takes place about a couple of months after Change of Heart (see one shot) this is The Chronicles of Siam. Enjoy!-Sheri_

Chapter 1

Rain starts to fall outside the window of the Port Charles penthouse belonging to Samantha Morgan. You would think rain would depress a person, but to Sam it actually brought peace. This was the first day of calmness that she has had in a while. She goes upstairs and to the left to a small room. Inside there is a cozy little nursery with a light blue crib. Lying inside was little Daniel Morgan sound asleep. Sam smiles to herself and closes the door. She then goes into her room and lays across her bed. She lets the rain lull her to sleep.

Finally, sleep in her bed. Something she's been missing for the past couple of months. She had been sleeping; if you call sleeping on a pull out cot in a hospital room that. For the past couple of months her home was General Hospital's Pediatric Intensive Care Unit where her precious baby Danny battled Leukemia. They were finally able to go home after he received a bone marrow transplant courtesy of his uncle, Robert Frank or Franco as he goes by. She may despised the ground her late husband Jason Morgan's twin brother walked on but right now Sam owed him her life. Danny was going to die without a transplant and ironically he was a perfect match. She'll figure out how to repay him later all that mattered was her son was going to live. "My baby's gonna be alright! He's gonna be my strong, healthy baby boy." Sam thought in her sleep. A smile comes across her face as she dreams of Danny and her playing in the park in the summer. Feeding the ducks, her pushing him the swings. Him walking for the first time, it can all happen now. Her dreams are interrupted by the sound of a door closing and keys dropping on the table.

A set of footsteps head up the stairs. "Sssshhh….they might be sleeping." Says a deep voice. "Okay. I'm going to see if Danny boy is awake." Sam smiles to herself as she recognizes the voices. They were (after Danny of course) the most important men in her life right now. The younger voice was that of Rafe Kovich Jr. She had took in young Rafe after the whole debacle with his father killing his mother. Along with nine other people according to news reports. You see, Rafe's father was internationally famed rock star turned psycho serial killer Stephen Clay or Caleb Morley the vampire as he was known by his fans. He almost killed her, Lucy Coe and a friend of hers. All because he wanted a love he lost a long time ago and Rafe. She felt bad for the kid. His mom, the late Allison Barrington Kovich had poor Rafe strung across this great country just to keep him safe. Only to come home and die by the main thing she was running from. That was a freakish nightmare she wanted him to forget along with her. Stephen was dead and gone, thank God.

Sam hurried and pretended like she was sound asleep as the next voice slowly approached the room. "Sam…?" the voice says softly. It took everything in her not to react to the sound of her name on his lips. But she loved the way he said it. "Sam…?" He walks closer to her laying on the bed. He sweeps a hair from her face and goes to caress her face but stops himself halfway. He pulls his hand back away and walks out. She hears the voice tell Rafe that he would see him later and for him to tell Sam he stopped by. She hears Danny squeal (meaning he's awake) and him tell Danny bye kiddo. Then nothing else as he goes down the stairs and out the door. Sam's heart sank a little as she hears his truck start up and pull off. She goes to her window to see him stop at the corner then turn right, disappearing from her sight. She's sighs and whispers to herself "Maybe tomorrow Sam." She looks towards the harbor not too far in the distance and thinks of him. His voice, his touch. The very man she was speaking of was now pulling up to his apartment across town. He pauses to look at the complex he just left standing tall into the bleak Port Charles sky. Another downpour of rain clouds the image as he grabs his jacket. "Maybe tomorrow Silas." He whispers and sighs to himself as he hustles out his Range Rover and up into the complex.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My Port Charles heart is cringing right now. For the sake of my story Caleb will be Stephen like in the GH universe. My friend had an issue with that. It hurts…

Chapter 2

Dr. Silas Clay arrives to his cozy townhouse. Well it would be cozy if he wasn't soaking wet. "Gotta love Port Charles in the summer." He says to himself as he goes to put on some dry clothes. He was still getting used to Port Charles but it was coming at a very high price. He didn't have the luxuries of the NYC suburbs he came from. He had to get used to being near water, which wasn't all that bad. Except for the random rain storms that popped up. Silas didn't do well with change. In fact he hated it. Every time something changed in his life, it was for the worse. He was a successful oncologist, state renowned. But his personal life was in shambles. And now he had to come and like always, clean up his brother's mess. That's what brought him to Port Charles in the first place. His brother Stephen.

Silas wasn't very close to his baby brother. Younger by a year Stephen was wild and sociable. Always had something going on. He would try to include Silas in his escapades. "Come on Si, we're going to have a little fun. You can't just sit around and be a stick in the mud forever." Stephen would say. But that wasn't his style. Silas just stayed to himself until one of Stephen's friends would call to come bail him out or get him out of whatever trouble he was in. "Damage control Si" Stephen would call him. He could hear Stephen call him that now. If he was here to call him that now Silas would probably punch him. But as time passed Stephen calmed down a little. All thanks to her…Livvie.

He met her one night in Port Charles. The rest is history as one would say and all seemed right in the world. The brothers actually starting acting like brothers should. Stephen got into his music, married Livvie and Silas went on to medical school. All was well until Silas got that dreaded phone call…"Si! Come get him! I can't talk to him!" Livvie wailed through the phone. "What's wrong?" Silas asked. "He's been drinking again! I can't deal with it!" So once again he heads home. "Silas, what are you doing here?" "Livvie called me. What are you doing and why are ya'll fighting?" "Oh her, she just doesn't want me to go back on the road." "You don't need to go! You can't handle it!" Livvie yells. "I'm fine Olivia! So you can send damage control Si home." Stephen says as he walked towards the door. "Steve…don't go." "I can handle it Silas. I'm fine." And with that he left. That was the last time he had seen his brother. Well sane anyways. Soon rumors of turmoil and arguments between Stephen and Livvie started to circulate. But the biggest thing was that Stephen got another woman pregnant (Apparently that was true now that he thought about it) That was the last straw for Livvie. Silas was there when his brother became the man people know today. When Stephen Clay, the serial killer was born.

"Fix this Silas! You're a doctor, FIX THIS!" Stephen yelled. Silas just stood there looking at Livvie's lifeless body hanging from the balcony of the staircase. "I can't…I can't fix this Stephen…" Silas says as Stephen throws a glass. "If you can't fix this…I know someone who can…I just need to be alone with Livvie." "Who can fix this Steve? This is unfixable!" Silas yells. "Caleb can fix this." He says as he walks out. Stephen didn't attend Livvie's funeral. His reps said that he couldn't handle seeing her like that. Knowing that he couldn't save her. Time went by and no one heard from him. Everybody, including Silas thought he was on one of his benders. Boy were they wrong.

One day while doing his residency Silas got a phone call that took him by surprised. "Hello is this Silas Clay?" "Dr. Silas Clay, yes it is." "Hello Dr. Clay I'm calling from the Autauga County Sherriff's' Department in Actium, Alabama. Are you familiar with a man by name of Caleb Morley?" "No…not that I know…wait a minute…is he a famous rock star?" Silas asked fearing the answer. "Yes he is…or at least he think he is." The Sherriff says. "(sighs) Sir, his name is not Caleb Morley. It's Stephen Clay and he's my brother." "Oh we know who he is and who you are." "Then why the hell are you calling me?" Silas says annoyed. "Because we are calling to tell you that your brother has been arrested for what we think is a string of murders all over the east coast…" the Sherriff says. Silas just stares off into space until a familiar voice crashes his thoughts. "Let me go before I drain the life out of all of you! You think bars will stop me! (laughs) ya'll ain't seen the last of Caleb Morley!" "Well your brother, the vampire is scheduled for trial for which nine times out of ten he will be committed. We need the next of kin to sign his commitment papers." The Sherriff says. "(groans)…..Damn it! Okay…When do I have to come down there?" "He will be tried on Tuesday."

That Tuesday Silas made his way to the courthouse. He sat in the audience of the courtroom as people and cameras piled in the room. A hushed silence fell over the courtroom as they brought the battled superstar in. He hung his head low until the judge addressed him. "Stephen Clay, you have been deemed incompetent to stand trial due to mental insanity. You are hereby ordered to be committed to the Laurel Hills Sanitarium for the term of your natural life. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Stephen raises his head slowly and smiles a crooked smile. "(laughs) You fools think keeping me prisoner will ever stop me from finding her again? I have powers beyond your mortal imaginations! Nothing and no one will ever keep me from my Livvie!" He jumps towards the judge as the officers grabs him and start to carry him out the courtroom. "I'm mortal, do you hear me! I'm mortal and I will reclaim my love again. You'll see, you all see!" Stephen yells then laughs an eerie laugh. Silas followed the prisoner van carrying his deranged brother to the sanitarium outside the city limits. Once they got there he watched from his truck as the officers get him out of the vehicle with strong difficulty. "He's a fighter." Silas laughed to himself as he waited until an officer told him it was safe for him to come in. He walked in and up to the front office. Once there he saw came face to face with what he thought would be his brother.

Silas looked at Stephen who stared back him with an icy glare and a crooked smile. "Well, well, well if it isn't damage control Si. Come to sign me away?" "I'm here to make sure you get the help you need." "I don't need help. I need Livvie, my Olivia." "Livvie's gone. You gotta come to terms with that." Silas says as he fills out the paperwork. "Livvie's gone now because you wouldn't help her. But I can. I can reclaim her. Without your medicine. Without your help." Stephen sneers. "Well hopefully you can get the treatment to help you cope." "But Si, it's your fault that those people are dead. It's your fault that I'm in here. All of you stopped me from finding my love. You didn't help me so all those people paid for your sins." Stephen says as he tries to go after Silas. He hands the nurse the papers and backs away so that the officers can take him away. "This is your fault Si! And when I get out and find Livvie, I'm coming for you. No one can stop me!" Stephen yells as they carry him away. That was the last time he seen his brother alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_*Sam*_

Sam was nervously making sure that everything was right and in place. She hurries upstairs to her bathroom and stares in the mirror for a minute. Trying to fix her hair in many styles that are not working at the moment she lets out an exacerbated sigh. She hears Rafe downstairs playing with Danny. She loved hearing Danny's laughter, especially when he's playing with him. Rafe was like a big brother to him. Always looking out for him, making sure he was ok. When Danny got sick it affected him as well as the whole family. He was family and she was gonna make sure it stays that way. Even though Silas has custody of him now.

Silas. The name only made her blush. Sam was smitten with him she didn't know why. Most of the time Silas was cold, unfeeling, and an arrogant jerk. He's emotionally withdrawn at times for reasons he's never divulged. But he has another side to him. One Sam has seen for herself. Silas appeared to be compassionate and capable of feeling for another human being. He was not only one of the reasons why Danny is alive, he was her rock. He saw her at her weakest and pulled her through it. Sam knew she couldn't let him walk out of her life. Sam's broken out of her thoughts when she hears a voice downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Silas!" "Hello Rafe and hell big guy!" Silas says as he picks up a laughing Danny. "Si-Si!" Danny says. "He can talk?" Silas asks surprised. "A little. He can say mama, Mo-mo which is Molly, Kri which is Kristina. He calls me Rae and Molly and I are trying to teach him to call Ms. Davis nana. And Sam taught him how to say your name." Rafe says after a moment. "Really? Isn't that cool." Silas says laughing. Sam smiles to herself. She heads downstairs, not before checking her hair in the mirror one last time. Sam makes it within viewing range of the stairs and sees Silas playing with the boys and is taking back a little. "Sam don't get nervous now." She says to herself but she couldn't help it. The butterflies were churning deep inside and she couldn't stop them. In fact she didn't want to. This was the first time she felt like this since…well since Jason.

She finally made her way into the living room where the guys are. "I see ya'll are enjoying the company." Sam says as everybody looks at her. "Mama!" Danny says he crawls to Sam. Rafe laughs as Silas smiles up to Sam. "That smile…" she thinks to herself as her butterflies got worse. "Well is everybody ready to go?" Silas asks as he stands up. "Yea just let me get his shoes." Sam says as she goes and starts to put on Danny's shoes as he starts giggling and kicking his little legs. "Are we gonna fight putting on your shoes again today?" Sam says playful like as she gets one show on. "Eh!" Danny says holding his foot. "He hates shoes. I think it's hereditary." Sam says trying to get his foot away from him. "No!" Danny protests. "Oh I forget. He also knows that word." Rafe says which made Silas chuckle a little. "Danny come on now we gotta go. You don't want Silas to leave us now do you?" Sam says as she looks at Silas. "Pretend to leave…" Rafe whispers. Silas gets up slowly. "Bye Danny…I'm leaving…" Silas says slowly walking backwards. "See, he's gonna leave us." Sam says. Silas waved bye as Danny looks at him with his head tilted. "Si?" Danny questioned as he looked at his mother. "Eh!" Danny says as he sticks his foot towards Sam. "Thank you." Sam says as she finally gets his shoes on. "Ready." "Alrighty, let's move out." Silas says as he opens the door. Everybody heads out and to his truck.

_*Silas*_

Everyone is heading to Alexis' house for dinner. Silas was actually surprised that Alexis had even invited him. She wasn't very fond of him to begin with. But she thawed towards him. Mainly because of Sam and Molly. Samantha Morgan who is sitting beside him riding to her mom's. And singing with Rafe to make Danny laugh. 'Come on Silas! Sing with us." Sam says playfully hitting him. "No….I don't want to subject you to the tragedy that is me singing." Silas says as Sam laughs. Sam's laughing made his heart skip a beat. For so long all he saw was Sam sad, mad, depressed that she couldn't do anything to help Danny when he was sick. He tried to cheer her up but that only lasted for a few minutes. Now she was laughing, smiling. Looking like a raven haired beauty in the night. Silas snapped back to reality when Rafe says "Look Danny, we're at Nana's!" Danny starts to bounce in his car seat which made Silas smile.

They get to the door of Alexis' house to which Molly opened the door. "Hey guys!" Molly says as she goes to hug Rafe. Silas really wished they would date but Rafe says they are just friends. "Mo-mo!" Danny says as he tries to wiggle out of his mother's arms. "Alright, alright I can take a hint." Laughs Sam as she passes Danny off to his aunt as they go inside the house. "Good evening everyone." Says Alexis as she goes to hug everyone. "Evening Ms. Davis" says Silas. "Why do you still call me that? Call me Alexis." "Ok." They all sit in the living room and chat. Sam is sitting very close to Silas. "Wow….this is amazing!" Silas thinks to himself. He's sitting close to Sam with her family and they are all having a great time. For the first time in a while he was enjoying himself.

"Dinner's ready!" Shawn* says as he brings the lasagna out. Shawn had been dating Alexis for a couple of months. For an ex marine he seemed like a nice guy. All Silas knew about him was that he worked for Sonny Corinthos. And that is all he wanted to know when it came to Sonny the mobster. They all settled down into eating and swapping stories ranging from Rafe starting high school with Molly next week to Danny covering himself with mashed potatoes at Kelly's one day to the guys talking about the new pro football season coming up and getting into a team war with the women shaking their heads laughing. "I don't know Shawn, I believe Silas got the upper hand on that bet ya'll got going on." Sam says as she drinks her drink. "Really? I didn't know you like football." Asked Silas surprised. "Hell yea! Maybe you could come over and watch football with me and Rafe." Suggests Sam. "Ummm….sure. I would like that." Smiles Silas. Sam smiles as everybody stares at the two of them.

Everyone says goodnight as they leave. Everybody was quiet on the way home. Danny was sound asleep; Rafe was texting Molly talking about what classes they got together in school, Sam was staring out the window. Silas would every now and then glance over and smile. "Wonder what's going through her head." Silas thinks himself. Silas breathes deeply trying get up the nerve to ask her. "What's on your mind Sam?" Silas asks after a minute. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about how much of a good time we all had tonight." Sam smiled. "Yes it was. Been awhile since I've had so much fun." "Really? An accomplished doctor like you doesn't have any fun?" Sam says sarcastically. "You got jokes. I've been so busy. Now I don't have as many patients as I used to. Focusing on helping you raise Rafe and making sure Danny's remission goes accordingly is all I do now." Silas says looking straight ahead. "Well, maybe you should go out. See what Port Charles has to offer. You never know what you might find." Sam says as they pull into the parking lot of the penthouse. "You know maybe your right." They make it to Sam's house and go inside. "Ummmm could you wait down here while I put Danny to bed." Sam asks as they get inside. "Yea sure." Silas says. "Goodnight unc." Rafe says as he heads upstairs. "Night kiddo. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

Silas anxiously waited for Sam to come back down. "What could she want? What does she has to say?" Silas thinks to himself. He fidgets to himself and tries to occupy his time by looking around and reading a magazine he found on the coffee table. "Sorry it took so long." "Its fine…..so what's up?" Silas asks after an awkward moment of silence. "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for coming to dinner at my mother's." Sam says. "Well I never turn down an invitation." Silas laughs nervously. "Yea, hopefully there will be more of that to come." Sam says trying to get a hair out of her face. Silas takes the stray hair and swept it behind her ear. They stared at each other for a minute. "Think fast Silas…if you kiss her it might be too soon." Silas thinks to himself. Sam just stared at him with those big brown eyes. God he wanted to kiss her so bad. "No…too soon." Silas says to himself. "What?" "Nothing…well I better get going. Got an early morning at the hospital…" Silas says as he heads for the door. "O…k…?" They reach the door and Silas is halfway out when he turns around. "Sam, if you don't mind…and if you have the time…maybe, you would….I mean if you could…" Silas starts to ramble. "If I could what?" "Maybe grab some lunch with me tomorrow?" Silas finally gets out. Sam's face lights up, which is a good sign to Silas. "Sure that would be great." Sam says. "Alright…well I guess I see you then. I'll call you." "Ok. Goodnight Silas." "Goodnight Sam." Silas says as he leaves. He gets on the elevator smiling from ear to ear. He gets to his truck and looks back up at the penthouse. He smiles and soon leaves.

_Author's note: The "*" by Shawn's name meant to read this little bit of commentary. I shipped Shawn/Alexis or Shalexis and I will keep on shipping it. They were so good together and I feel Alexis was a hypocrite for ending it. That is all_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Gotta love how life throws you curve balls. But here we go-Sheri_

Chapter 4

_*Sam*_

Sam was sleeping soundly, after she finally fell asleep. She was ecstatic after tonight's events. "Oh my God! Silas asked me out to lunch! Wait…is this a date? Or are we going out as friends?" Sam thought to herself. She didn't care what the circumstances were; she was going out, in public, with Silas Clay! Finally! She was dreaming about their "outing" would be like when she is woken out of her sleep by her phone. "The hell?" a sleepy Sam says as she feels around for her phone. "Who the fuck texts at 6:15 in the damn morning." Sam fusses as she looks at her phone. Her demeanor changed when she saw who it was from. "Good morning Samantha. I hope you had a restful night. Hope to see you later.-Silas." Sam smiled to herself as she texted him back. She didn't know how today was going to turn out but she was ready for it.

Sam got of bed, since sleep was nonexistent now, and went to see if Danny was awake. Much to her surprise he was still sleep. Danny before and after his illness would always be up at the crack of dawn much like his father. She heads downstairs, walking past Rafe's room with him snoring loudly. She'll wake him later on if her sister doesn't do it first. It was Rafe's first day of school at Port Charles High and he needed all the rest he could get. Sam got the coffee started and was sitting down eating a bowl of her favorite cereal when she heard a toy drop signaling that Danny was up. She finished her cereal and headed upstairs. Between getting Danny dressed and making sure Rafe had everything for school, Sam had an eventful morning. They finally head out the door. In the car, Sam couldn't help but smile to herself. Rafe was telling Danny how much he was going to miss him while he was at school and he would smile. They finally get to the school to find Molly waiting for him along with her boyfriend T.J. Surprising because T.J hates Rafe with a passion. Rafe says goodbye to Sam and Danny and gets out the car. She sat there and watched them heading into PCH and saw Rafe turn back and wave goodbye. Sam smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. Right then she knew that Rafe meant the world to her along with Danny.

After dropping Rafe off, they head to Alexis' so she watch Danny while Sam takes care of some thins. She told her mom that she had a lunch date which the next words out of Alexis' mouth were "With who, Silas?" Sam blushes and kisses Danny bye and leaves. She went about her daily errands. Finishing up all of Jason's legal matters, getting Danny's paperwork done with the Quartermaines about his shares of ELQ, things she was doing before Danny got sick. Making sure Spinelli didn't overly be…Spinelli which was a task in itself. By 10:30 she was pooped. Sam went back home to clean but ended up lying on her couch. She was starting to doze off when she heard that all too familiar ringtone. "Hey hope your day has gone good so far. Hoping to see you later at the Metro Court at 12:15 –Silas" Sam smiled then realized the time. "11:00! Shit!" Sam jumps off the couch and races upstairs

_*Silas*_

Silas anxiously looks at the clock. 11:45. "Damn…" he says. Time was moving by so slowly. He tries to keep busy by doing paperwork, checking on patients, trying to ignore the googily eyes Felix was making at him every time he walked by him. Silas knew Felix had a thing for him, and he couldn't crush his dreams like that so he just let it go without a thought. 11:50. "God, could this morning drag on any longer?" he thought to himself. He started looking at all his pictures in his phone. He stopped on a picture of Rafe. He's the spitting image of his father. Too much so that it scared him. He must have his mother's gentleness and caring demeanor. Traits he didn't inherit from the Clay's. But also, he has his father's eerie calmness that he sometimes got. And the look Stephen used to give Livvie, the "starry-eyed, I just want to hold you in my thoughts and arms and never let you go look", he sees Rafe give Molly sometimes. This didn't sit well with Silas at times. He shook off the feeling and flipped to another picture. Sam and Danny. He had taken it right after Danny came home from the hospital. It took everything to get Danny to look at the camera. He had a new toy that had his attention. He did finally look up and Silas was able to get it. He looked over to Sam in the picture. That smile. The look of pure happiness. Silas felt his heart skip a beat. The twinkle in her big beautiful brown eyes was enough to make anybody's day get better. Silas got so lost in the picture he barely kept up with all that was going on around him.

"Dr. Clay…Dr. Clay…SILAS!" Epiphany stern voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Nurse Johnson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Well I've been standing here for the past couple of minutes trying to hand you these test results that you ordered but it seems like there are more pressing matters that have your attention." "No, thank you for these." Silas says trying to deflect the convo. "Mmm hmm." Epiphany says looking at him. "Ummmm….what time is it?" Silas asks. "Ummm…. (looks at watch) 12:05. Why?" "12:05! Fuck! Ummm I have a meeting to attend. Anybody comes looking for me; I've left for the day. Hold all my calls!" Silas yells as he runs down the hall. "O…k…?" Epiphany says as she walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_*Sam*_

"Shit I'm late! Oh I know I'm about to get the lecture of a lifetime." Sam says rushing into the Metro Court. She hurrily scans the lobby of the hotel to make sure she didn't miss him walking in. Finding nothing she heads for the court, not before checking herself in the mirror. She hadn't been on a lunch date in quite awhile, so she broke out the good stuff. Sam was wearing a purple off the shoulder dress that fit in all the right places. Her black heels that Kristina bought her for Christmas matched the dress perfectly. It took her forever to do her hair, which was now cascading down her bare shoulder in waves. That's the main reason she was late. Sam walked into the court, nervous as hell. After a quick look over, she finds him still not here. "Whew..." Sam lets out a sigh of relief and calms down a little. At least she wouldn't have to hear the punctuality lecture. She walks over to the bar to find Carly bartending.

"Sam! Wow you look great." Carly says. 'Thanks." Smiles Sam knowing that it took everything for her to say that. Carly and Sam were not the best of friends. Even if you would call them friendly. They were cordial to each other because of Jason. Carly was Jason's best friend and ever since his death, Carly felt responsible for Sam and Danny's well being. "How's Danny?" "He's fine. It's one day at a time you know." Sam says. "That's good. Dr. Clay really did an amazing job." Carly says as Sam smiles. "So what brings you here?" Carly asks. "Silas. I'm meeting him for lunch." Sam says. "Oh so you're his mystery date? He was here yesterday to make reservations and it was like he was so nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect. I think might have my head if this doesn't turn out well." Carly says which made Sam blush and feel even more nervous. "He went through all that? For me?" Sam thought to herself. "Hmmm…he must really care about you Sam." Carly says as she pours Sam a drink. "I don't know how he feels about me. He doesn't show or tell his feelings." Says Sam looking down. "Well today might be your lucky day." Says Carly walking away.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

"Real smooth Silas. First time you ask somebody out in a while and you're late." Says Silas as he looks at his watch. 12:25. He walks into the Metro Court and looks around. Hopefully she's in the court he thinks to himself. He walks towards the court as he inspects himself. He felt like he was overdressed. It was just a lunch date but he was wearing a crisp blue button down with a pair of black slacks. He had a tie on but it was constricting him so he took it off in the truck. Silas blamed that feeling on his nerves. He also left his blazer in the truck because it was warm out. Silas inspected the bouquet of roses he picked up from the flower shop on his way there. They were pink because he thought red was too cliché. He stopped before he got to the opening of the court. "Ok Clay, you can do this. It's just lunch…no pressure." Silas says to himself. He hesitates and starts to back away until he hears a voice in his head. "Come on Si, you can't be a stick in the mud forever…" The sound of his brother's voice in head made him almost turn around but he just shook if off and proceeded into the court.

Carly and Sam were laughing until Carly looks past Sam and bursts into a big smile. 'Looks like your doctor has arrived." Says Carly as Sam turns around and is blown away. Sam sees Silas standing in the opening with a bunch of flowers. The butterflies in her stomach were trying their best to escape now. She stood up and waved. Silas finally sees her and everything around him disappeared. She was a vision in purple walking towards him. The dress looked like it was painted on the way it hugged every curve and accented her legs. The way her hair fell in waves down her shoulder made him weak in the knees. Her voice broke his daydream.

"Afternoon Silas." Sam says softly. "Samantha…wow…you look amazing." Says Silas in a daze. "Thanks." Sam blushes as Silas smiles. "Ummm…these are for you." Silas says as he hands her the flowers. "Wow…they're beautiful." Sam says as she hugs him. Between the scent of her perfume and the honey and vanilla from her shampoo had him out of sorts. "Ummm I don't mean to interrupt but your table awaits." Carly says as they pull apart and she shows them to the balcony. "After you Mrs. Morgan." Silas says offering his arm. Sam smiles and takes his arm. They walk onto the balcony overlooking the city. "Here you go." Silas says pulling out the chair for Sam to sit down. "Thank you, Doctor." "Champagne for the two of you?" "Thank you Mrs. Jacks." Silas says. "Please, call me Carly. (Whispers to Sam) Good luck." She says as she leaves.

"Thank you joining me for lunch." "Well thank you for inviting me." Says Sam as he smiles. Sam couldn't help but notice that the shirt he was wearing was making his eyes bluer than they already were. "So, how has your day gone?" Silas asks. "Well between getting Danny ready, making sure Rafe got to school on time; which was a hassle because he spent almost 45 minutes in the bathroom." Sam says laughing. "Why did it take him so long?" Silas asked. "He wanted to make sure he looked good for school. Mainly Molly probably." Sam says as the waiter comes out to take their order and leaves. "But besides that and taking care of some legal matters that was about it." "Oh ok sounds like your day was eventful." Silas says. "Well what about you? I'm sure it was a busy day at GH." Sam asks. "Actually no. A couple of patients, some ER cases. Other than that I spent the day making sure I didn't get mentally undressed by Felix." Silas says as Sam gives him a weird look. "Felix has this fixation on me. To keep from doing any permanent damage to the kid I just let him have his fun from a distance." "Well I can't blame him." Smiles Sam as the waiter brings out their food.

They ate in silence for a moment until Sam starts to look out towards the city. "Ok Clay….don't blow this moment. You can do this…." Silas thinks to himself. "Silas…Silas?" "Yeah…." "You're staring…..is there something on your mind?" Sam asks. "Ummmm…no. I was just admiring your…hair. Never seen it like that before." Silas says nervously. "Oh…yea I'm not the girly dressing kind sometimes." Sam says. "Really? I wouldn't have noticed." Silas says jokingly. "I'm serious! I've always been the girl that can hang and rough it up with the guys. I do have my moments where I had to dress up and be all pretty and whatnot." Sam says as they laugh. "Wow…he's laughing. That's a first." Sam thinks to herself. "So what about you? Have you always been the serious, arrogant, egotistical doctor?" "Yep…nothing's changed." Silas says. "I don't know but here lately there has been a change in you. You smile a lot more. You laugh a lot more. And you are actually pleasant to be around. Any reason for the sudden about face?" Sam asked which threw Silas off guard. "Has she really been noticing me? The things I do now. All right Silas…you can tell her that she's the reason." Silas thinks to himself. "Silas?" "Yes Samantha…" "You didn't answer me. Care to share what's made you so happy." Sam says.

Silas wanted to tell her. He wanted to shout it from the highest mountain top. He started to tell her everything but a thought came to mind… "Silas…I love Livvie with everything in me. I can't lose her. I don't know what would happen to me if I did." Stephen said to his brother. "But ya'll haven't been together that long Steve…" Silas says. "When you find that special one Si, the one that can take control of you and your heart, then you'll understand what I mean…" Stephen says as his voice fades through his thoughts. "Silas…are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine. But to answer your question, I'm happy that I'm alive. I have a great job and things couldn't get any better. "Oh…well that's good." Sam says slightly defeated. Silas could tell that wasn't the answer she was expecting and it pained him to see the expression on her face. There was an awkward silence that followed that was broken by the waiter bringing the check over. Silas gave him his credit card and he walked away.

"So other than being a tomboy what else is the great Samantha Morgan good at?" Silas asked after a moment. "Well…I was good at being bad. Growing up I was a con artist…I had to take care of me and my brother Danny by myself. My mom left us and my dad ended up dying. And Danny had special needs that I couldn't handle alone so I conned my way throughout my teenage life. That's how I ended up here and the rest is history. Found out I was adopted and coincidently I find out that Alexis is my real mom and I had this big family waiting for me. I lose one to gain another I suppose." Sam says after a minute. "What you mean?" "My brother Danny died a little before I found Alexis. Actually he was the one that told me I was adopted…he said that our parents picked me special to be his little sister." Sam says as a tear falls. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Silas says as he hands Sam a napkin. "It's okay. I'm glad I found Alexis and my sisters. It led me to find Jason." "Oh." "Jason was everything I could have hoped for. Granted we had our ups and downs but I couldn't have been any happier. I just wish Jason could have been here throughout all this." "He was here. Jason is with you and Danny every day. I mean just look at Danny. He looks like your husband." Silas says trying to cheer Sam up. "Thanks. That means a lot. And I also want to thank you for being there for me while Danny was sick. If it wasn't for you and my family I wouldn't have made it through." "It's what I do." Silas says as Sam smiles.

"Ok enough about me. Come on Silas, you can't just sit here and let me go on and on about my life." "Yes I can." Silas laughs. "No, it's your turn. What is the inner mechanism that is Silas Clay, M.D.?" Sam asks. "Samantha…that is a long and complicated story." "I've got time." Sam smiles. "Well… (Looks at watch) that story might have to wait until another time. Rafe is getting out of school soon." Silas says. "Wow has it been 2 hours already? I didn't even pay attention to the time." "I guess time flies when you are having a good time." Silas smiles. "Yes it does." Sam says as the waiter brings Silas' credit card back and they get up to leave.

"Thank you, once again for inviting me to lunch. It was nice to get away for a while." Sam says walking to her car. "It was my pleasure. Maybe we could do this again sometime." Silas says. "Yea." They reach her car and stand beside it. "What time do you want me to bring Rafe home?" "Whenever you get ready. He has a key." Sam says opening her door. "Ok…so I guess I will see you later then." Silas says as Sam hugs him. Silas hesitates for a moment then hugs her back. They slowly pull away but are still holding each other. Silas looks into Sam's eyes that are glistening in the sunlight. Sam goes up and kisses Silas on the cheek. "See you later Silas." Sam says as she pulls away and gets in the car. Silas looks on as she slowly pulls out and drives away. "Maybe next time, Samantha, maybe next time." Silas says to himself as he gets in his truck and leaves to get Rafe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_*Sam*_

Sam heads back to the lake house to pick up Danny. When she gets there she finds Shawn there playing with him. "Hey Shawn, where did my mom go?" Sam asks. "She went to go get Molly and T.J even though Molly told her not to." "Why?" "They wanted to walk to Kelly's together and she was going to help T.J bus tables but I guess Alexis didn't listen. So Danny and I have been playing. I'm training him to be a marine." Shawn says as Danny crawls to Sam. "Really? Like my son isn't going to be influenced enough. Spinelli said that he was going to teach him to how to be an internet hacker and Rafe said that he was going to teach him how to live off the land when he gets old enough." Sam laughs. "Wow…speaking of, where is Rafe?" Shawn asks. He didn't care too much for Rafe, mainly because of T.J, but for Alexis' sake he didn't voice it. "Oh Silas is picking him up." Sam says. "Hmmmm…you and him have become pretty chummy lately." "He's my friend." Sam says quickly hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing. "Friends don't act like the two of ya'll do." Shawn says as Alexis, Molly and T.J walk in.

"Hey Sam! How was your date with Silas?" Alexis exclaims as everybody looks at her. "MOM!" Sam yells as even Danny looks at her. "You went out with Dr. Clay?" Molly questions. "It wasn't a date. It was a lunch get together." Sam says trying to hide her embarrassment. "Then why are you dressed like that?" "What a girl can't dress up to go out somewhere?" "Sam….it's the purple dress that you said was only going to be worn on special occasions." Molly says as Sam glares at her. "Molly, I think we need to leave Sam alone and start our homework. If it was a date, which we all know it was, she was tell us." "I'll go help." Shawn and T.J both say as they push Molly out the room.

"You know she's probably texting Rafe right now." Alexis says as she sits beside Sam. "He should already know but I doubt it." Sam says as she sits Danny down with his toys. "So…details…" "Mom it was wonderful. We had lunch at the Metro Court. He rented out the balcony and it was just us. It felt nice." Sam says smiling. "Wow he pulled out the red carpet, didn't he?" Alexis asks. "I know. He even bought me pink roses instead of red. He said red were cliché." Sam says. "Damn I should of thought of that." Shawn says from behind the wall. Alexis and Sam laugh. "Well being that I am a district attorney, I can have some people arrested for espionage." Alexis yells as they hear footsteps running back down the hall. "Anyways, was it what you were expecting?" "I guess. I still don't know much about him. I thought I was going to at least find out something about him. You know, how he was as a child, maybe how he was with his brother, before it all went wrong." Sam says. "Well you know Silas. He doesn't seem like the show and tell type of person. Even with a huge ego as his." Alexis says. "I almost had it mom. He almost started to tell me but he had to go pick up Rafe." Sam says defeated. "Awww don't worry Sam. He'll come around. At least you are making progress by even being seen out in public besides the hospital." Alexis says as she hugs Sam. She sighs and says "I sure hope so mom."

_*Silas*_

Silas has made it to PCH to pick up Rafe. "Hey Uncle Silas!" "Hey kiddo how was your day?" "Pretty good. Public school is not as bad as thought it was be." Rafe says as they drive off. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad." "Granted I still got people calling me vamp kid." "Eh, there is always going to be assholes in the world. Trust me, I am one." Silas laughs. "Awww your not that bad Uncle Si." Rafe says as Silas just stares off. "Oh god it's started and he doesn't even know it." Silas thinks to himself.

So what have you done today, I mean besides taking care of your patients." "Well… I went to the Metro Court to have lunch." "By yourself?" Rafe asks. "You can't have lunch by yourself these days?" "Not at the Metro Court. A place like that someone needs company." Rafe says as they pull up to Silas' house. "Well I wanted to have lunch from there, so I went. No big deal." Silas says as they walk in. Rafe drops his stuff and sits down as Silas goes into the kitchen to get some glasses of soda. He manages to get one glass poured before Rafe comes barreling into the kitchen. "YOU HAD LUNCH WITH SAM?!" "The hell? Rafe what are you talking about?" Silas asks as he tries to regains his composure. "You didn't have lunch by yourself. You had a date with Sam!" Rafe yells as he shows him his phone. "OMG! Ur uncle and my sis went out-Molly. Really Molly?" Silas says as he walks into the living room.

"You had a date with Samantha Morgan and you weren't going to tell me? Your own nephew? I'm offended." "It wouldn't be the first time." Silas says deflecting the question. "Seriously? You're going to ignore me. Wow my legal guardians are dating." Rafe says smiling. "It was a lunch date. Not the end of the world." "So it was a date! I knew it!" Rafe says opening his bookbag. All Silas could was look at him. "God, you're just like your father." Silas thinks to himself. "So how was it?" "It was…nice." Silas says. "Nice. Just nice. That's it?" "What do you want me to say? It was everything and I can die happy?" Silas says sarcastically. "Ha ha. But I've seen how you look at her. Like she is a goddess from the heavens. So today would have been a dream come true for you." Rafe says. "Since when you become such a romantic?" Silas laughs. "You're switching the subject…not good." "(Groans)Ok kid, I give up. Today for the first in forever I was genuinely happy. Sam is amazing. She's different than most girls I have dated." "You're smiling. Sam has done the impossible." Rafe says starting his homework. "You got jokes. But she was so beautiful. I mean she's gorgeous everyday but today, she was breathtaking." Silas says dazing off. "Wow, sounds like you've fallen for her. Why do you just make it official?" "No…I can't." Silas says. "Why not?" "I don't want to hurt her…or myself." "How would you hurt yourself?" Rafe asks as Silas looks at him. "Just…let it go." Silas says as he starts helping him with his homework.

_Author Moment: This is totally non-story related but I got this great idea for a Sonny/Ava/Morgan one-shot. Would anybody be interested in it?-Sheri_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Loving how Siam is being written right now. Hopefully we get some good scenes coming up. Enjoy my lovelies xoxoxo-Sheri_

Chapter 7

Later on that night, Silas is laying in his bed. The thoughts clouding his head are keeping him woke. Dropping Rafe off earlier with his endless questions was almost exhausting. "We'll talk about it later Rafe. Go on inside." Says Sam as she shoos him inside. "Well I better get home. See you around." Silas says as he turns to walk away. "Wait Silas…don't go yet." Sam says. Silas' heart started beating out of his chest as he turned and looked at Sam. "Is everything ok Samantha?" "Yes. Everything is great. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. I mean after work of course. You don't have to pick up Rafe because he's going to be with Molly and T.J. after school. So what do you say? Want to see how I live without a crisis happening." Sam finally gets out. "Ummm…sure. It would be great to spend some time with Danny. Kind of miss the little guy." Silas smiles. "Yea and there is a conversation that we have to finish." Sam says giving him a look. Silas drops his head knowing already what she meant. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." Silas says as Sam gives him a hug. Every time she wraps her arms around him, his heart skips a beat. This is where he wanted to be, to stay. She lets go and says bye. He leaves.

Once she was out of his sight, he started to dread tomorrow. Nine times out of ten she was going to ask that bloody question, "So tell me about yourself?" God Silas hated that question. He hated telling people about his life, his past. That would mean explaining the bitter truth. Silas lay staring at the dark ceiling trying to move the thoughts out his mind. Finally the deafening silence lulls him to sleep.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Silas wakes up in a pitch black room. Feeling around for his glasses, he falls off the bed into an empty space. Plummeting into nothing he starts to frantically feel around for something to grab on to. "Someone help me!" Silas yells. Falling around him, nothing to cling to, and nothing for safety Silas closes his eyes. "This must be what death feels like" Silas thought to himself as suddenly he stops. He opens his eyes, stretching every limb on his body to feel around for anything. Still, nothing but then he realizes he's floating. "What the hell is going on? Someone help!" Silas screams beating the air. "Silas…calm down…It's ok. Here, take my hand." A voice comes softly, almost a whisper. "Who's there? Help me!" "Silas, take my hand." The voice says as he turns around and stretches his hand. Suddenly a small light appears and a figure comes walking towards him. "The he…? Silas says as he reaches into his pockets, now finding his glasses. As he puts them on and the figure comes into focus everything in him goes numb.

"No…no…it can be…" Silas panics as he tries to back away. "Silas…take my hand. Follow me…" The figure says as it comes closer. "No! You're…you're dead...you're supposed to be dead!" Silas yells as he finally backs into something that resembled a wall. "Silas…" the figure says as it stops. Silas couldn't believe his eyes or ears. In front of him stood one of the two people if he ever saw again he knew he was dead. "Livvie…how…?" "I love to hear my name on your lips. I've missed you…" Livvie says as she steps towards him. "Ok, I'm dead. I've died." Silas says as she takes his hand. "No sweetie, you're still alive and arrogant. But I need you to come with me. I have to show you something." Livvie starts to lead him towards the light from where she came from. Getting closer Silas now see Livvie wearing a white dress with black flowers. At the train was a red patterned design. "You look beautiful." Silas says as she smiles. "You always thought I was the prettiest girl in the world when we were together. Sometimes I wonder where I would be if it was me and you." Livvie says as they reach a door. "Where are we going?" Livvie opens the door. "Come with me."

They walk into a room with a bunch of screens and a table. "What is this?" Silas asks. "This (she motions around) is where I've been watching you. Making sure you're okay and that you're not making this difficult." "This?" "You and Samantha Morgan." Livvie says as Silas looks up at her. "Silas please don't shut her out. Open your heart to her." "I can't" "Yes you can. Let her in." "No Livvie, I can't" Silas says coldly. "Why? Why is it so hard for you to feel?" Livvie questions. "Because the last time I let someone inside my heart. The last time I felt a feeling remotely close to love, she left me for my brother." Silas says as he gives her a dark, icy glare. Livvie in stunned silence stares at him as she sits down. "Silas, you know I care about you. I've always have. But us, you and me, wasn't in the stars. I was standing in the way of her finding you." Livvie says pointing to Sam. Silas looks at her and smiles. "Samantha means a lot to me. But I'm afraid Livvie. I'm afraid that…" Silas stops and looks down. "That what?" Livvie asks as they hear footsteps. "Who is coming?" Silas asks as her eyes grow big. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere rotting in hell?" Livvie bites out as the figure speaks. "Now Olivia, is that any way to greet your loving husband?"

That all too familiar voice sent chills through Silas. "Go away! No one wants you here." "Ah, but you're wrong. My lovely brother does." "Stephen…"Silas manages to breathe out. "Hello Si. Nice to see you after all these years. For the record, the funny farm didn't help." Stephen says laughing. "So I've noticed." Silas says as Stephen walks over to Livvie. Caressing her face and wrapping his arms around her as she fidgets in his embrace. Dressed in black he looks up to the monitor. "So I see you found that pretty young thing I was so willing to make mine." "I could kill you for what you did to Samantha and her son." Silas says lowly. "I should of known she wasn't my Olivia. Olivia wouldn't have been a bitch and left me to die." Stephen laughs as Silas jumps up and Livvie stops him. "If you weren't already dead, I would kill you where you stand." Silas spats out fighting against Livvie. "Hmm…it's started." Stephen says eerily.

"What are you talking about Caleb?" Livvie asks. "You see Olivia; this was what dear old Si was afraid of." Stephen says as he comes closer to Silas. "Afraid of what?" Livvie asks backing away. "She's gotten under your skin, hasn't she Silas? You've let her in too far and you're afraid the further she gets, the less control you have." Stephen says circling him. "It's not like that Stephen!" Silas protests. "Oh Si, it is. There is a reason I call him damage control Si. He's always so calculated so in control of everything. But the one thing he tries so hard to control is his biggest downfall." Stephen smiles. "And that is?" "…my destiny…" Silas says after a sustained silence. "Bingo! His fate. You see, it's a curse. The Clay family curse. Every man in our family has driven the love of their lives to death. Our father, being the cold hearted bastard that he was, drove out mother to same fate as yours Olivia." "She killed herself?" Olivia asks in horror as Silas looks away trying to fight tears. "Yes. And over time Silas will drive his fair Samantha to that brink and Rafe…well…" "Rafe will never be like you! My nephew has a mind of his own!" Silas yells. "Tell me Silas, how long did it take for Rafe to start resembling me? His looks, his mannerisms. How long did it take for you to look at him in fright because you were looking directly into my eyes? And how long will it be before Rafe starts to look at the love of his life with the same look Dad gave Mom that I give Olivia, and that you will give Sam…"

"Enough! It will never get like that!" Silas yells fuming. "Why do you think he let you go Olivia? Not because he didn't love you. He loved you too much!" Stephen spats. "What I feel for Samantha…" "You can't control. Just like my son can't control his feelings for…Molly's her name right?" Stephen says as Silas goes to swing at him. "Can't face it huh Si?" "Caleb that's enough. Silas, I believe in you. You are the controller of your own destiny. Just like Rafe controls his." Livvie says looking at Silas. "You always loved him more than me." Stephen says under his breath as Livvie rolls her eyes. "Olivia don't sugarcoat shit. He's a Clay. It's in his blood. Just like when it happens, Rafe's going to be signing his commitment papers to what is it called…oh yea Ferncliff. He's going to end up like his dear old brother." Stephen says as he laughs. "No! I won't! No!" Silas yells as Stephen's laugh echoes through his mind.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Silas jumps up in a cold sweat. Looking around he realizes he's back in his room. He grabs his glasses off the dresser and looks at the clock. "2:15 am. Damn it!" Silas says as he lies back down. His phone starts to light up as he reaches for it. "Hey, just wanted to say thanks again for a lovely day and the flowers. You should have seen the face Danny made when I showed them to him. Hope to see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams. Xoxoxoxo-Sam" Silas smiles but then it fades. "Wish I would have read that two hours ago." Silas says as he rolls back over and looks out the window. Once again, sleep was non-existent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_*Sam*_

Sam was busy cleaning the house. Anytime now Silas would be making his way there. She didn't know why she was nervous. He had seen her place millions of times before. But this was the first time it would be just them (along with Danny of course) in the house. It was different. Danny sat in his playpen looking at his mama running frantic from here to there. Upstairs and back down again making him giggle. Sam looks at him and smiles. "You think this is funny don't you? Well do you know why mommy is running around like a mad woman? She's having a friend over. You remember Dr. Silas right? The man who helped make you feel better." "Si-Si!" squeals Danny. "Yes! He's coming to visit us. So mommy has to make sure everything looks right including us." Sam says tickling Danny's stomach making him laugh. She sits him back down and continues cleaning. Sam almost trips over the coffee table racing to her phone when it rings. "Hey!" "Hello Samantha. How's it going?" "Great! What's up?" "Nothing much. About to finish a couple of rounds. I'll be there in about 45 mins." Silas says. "Ok cool." "You hungry? I could pick up something for us." "Well I was about to call Noodle Buddha to something." Sam says. "Awesome. Call it in and I'll pick it up on my way there." "Awww you don't have to. They deliver." "I don't mind. I don't want anyone besides the kids interrupting us. See you soon." Silas says. "Later." Sam says as they hang up. She flops down on her couch, grinning from ear to ear. She felt like a giddy school girl waiting for her boyfriend to get there. "He calls me Samantha…and he don't want anybody to interrupt us (sighs)" Sam says as she calls the restaurant.

_*Silas*_

Silas leaves the hospital and heads to Noodle Buddha. Driving there all he could think about is what he dreamed of last night. "No…I'm not like them. I won't be and Rafe won't be either." Silas says to himself. "Don't deny it Silas. You're a Clay. It's in your blood." Stephen's voice pierces his thoughts. Silas slams on breaks almost passing the restaurant. A car had to swerve to avoid hitting him. Silas looks around making sure he's the only one in the car before pulling into the parking lot. Getting out he looks around and breathes deeply. "Don't start this again Silas." He says as he goes inside. "Can I help you?" "Yes I'm here to pick up and order for Samantha Morgan." Silas says. "Ummm….I don't have one here by that name." the waiter says. "Really? She called here about 30 mins ago." Silas says as the waiter looks at his receipts, growing impatient. "I don't have one sorry. What's the telephone number?" "Ummm… (looks at phone) 555-625-8312." "Okay I have that. It's under a Dr. Silas Clay." "Well that's me. I don't know why she put it under my name though." Silas says as he grabs the food, pays and heads out the door to his truck. Making his way to Sam's his nerves start getting the best of him. "Ok Clay, you've been there before. This is nothing new." He finally gets to the complex and goes inside. Before getting on the elevator he takes a long pause. "Well here goes nothing." Silas says as he steps into the elevator.

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

Silas steps off the elevator on the hall of Sam's penthouse. Coming to her door he hears Danny laughing, which bought him to ease. Hearing his laugh always gave him a sense of calmness and brings a smile every time. Silas knocks on the door as Sam rushes to the door. Fixing herself she opens it. "Hey Samantha. Got lunch." Silas says holding up the bags. "Come on in! Danny look who's here." Sam says as Silas walks in. "Si! Si!" Danny says bouncing up and down. "Well aren't you glad to see me. Hey kiddo." Silas says picking him up. Danny giggles and squirms as Sam takes the bags of food into the kitchen. "I see his energy is gaining back up." Silas says swinging him around. "Yep I can safely say I think he's getting back to normal." Sam says looking at them. "Eh!" Danny says pointing to one of his pointing to one of his toys. "Oooo someone's got a plane." Silas says as he grabs it and makes plane sounds. Sam laughs as thinks to herself. "They are so adorable together. Silas looks so peaceful." "Samantha…is there something on your mind?" Silas says as him and Danny look at her. "No. I was just admiring how good you are with him." Sam says as they sit on the couch and he puts Danny back in his playpen.

"So how was the hospital today?" Sam asks bringing out two beers and a bottle for Danny. "Nothing new. Patients, nurses and doctors. Drake being his usual self on his high horse." Silas says taking a swig. "Hey, Patrick is a good guy. He was a good friend when I needed him." Sam says hold the bottle making sure Danny had it. "Your friend doesn't like me very well." "I think that's because there are too many egos in the room with ya'll two." Sam laughs as she sits down and Silas shoots her a look. "What? It's the truth. What they call it in the jungle, the alpha male thing?" "You got jokes." Silas says. "Well you do have an ego. A big one at that." Sam says. "Is that all you've noticed about me?" "No, I've noticed besides being an arrogant jerk with entitlement issues, you're a mystery." "A mystery? That's the first time I've been called that." Silas says laughing. "Well I'm serious. I don't know anything about you that I haven't found out myself." Sam says. "All with good reason trust me." Silas says. 'Come on Silas I done told you everything you could possibly know about me. It's your turn. Now spill." Sam says with a look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silas sighs to himself. He gets up and goes over the fireplace to look at a picture of Sam and Danny. "Ok Silas, here goes nothing." Silas thinks to himself. "You want to know about me? Well…where do I begin?" "Hopefully at the beginning." Sam says as Silas smiles to himself. "Ok…like you already know it's always just been me and my brother. We don't have any other siblings. He wasn't always the demented person you met Samantha." Silas starts. "Well I could kind of tell that from the way he treated me when he thought I was Livvie." "Anyways, we always protected each other. That's how we made it thru our childhood." "You make it sound like your childhood was horrible." Sam states. "It wasn't always roses and gumdrops." Silas says as Sam rolls her eyes. "We were all each other had. Our mother did her best to take care of us. She was a nurse. That's where I got my love of medicine from. But even she couldn't fully protect us from…him…" Silas says sitting back down.

"Him? Who's him?" Sam asks. Silas looks off in a daze. The one thing in the world he hated talking about more than his brother was the man who was supposed to love and protect them. His father. "Silas? Who's this him you're talking about?" Sam asks. "Him… (Takes a deep breath) our father. God if wanted the epitome of a devil on earth it was him." "He couldn't have been that bad." Sam says as Silas glares at her. "You don't know…that man was every bit of hell on earth. Caleb…that was his name. He was a drunk, abusive son of a bitch…sorry…" Silas says looking at Danny. "Yea…I think it's time for somebody's nap." Sam says as she gets Danny out of his playpen. "Si. Si!" Danny whines pointing at Silas. "Don't worry buddy. I'll still be here when you wake up. And then we can play all you want." Silas says rubbing Danny's head lying on Sam's shoulder. "I'll be back." "I'll set up lunch while you do that." Silas says as Sam heads upstairs.

Silas starts laying out the food on the table by the balcony door. "It has started Si. You start telling her about our dear old daddy and she's basically in." Stephen's voice says inside his mind. "Don't listen to him. You're doing what you need to do. Sam needs to know everything." Livvie's voice comes along. Silas shakes his head trying to clear it. "I don't need this right now." "You don't need what?" Sam asks coming off the stairs. "Oh…ummm…I don't need these chopsticks." Silas laughs nervously. "Well pass them because I want them." Sam says playfully snatching them out of his hand. "Question. Whose food is this?" Silas pointing to the extra plate of food. "Rafe's. For when he comes home." Sam says taking a bite of her food. "Oh." "Continue, if you want." "Well, like I said my father wasn't really a father. When he wasn't drunk, he was abusive. Physically, emotionally. And it didn't matter who it was. My mother and I got the brunt of it, mostly because Stephen was really young. But when he got up there in age he started on him too. I remember one day coming home from school and walked in the door and all I can see is mama laying on the ground curled up in a ball. I couldn't even move…" Silas trails off and looks at Sam who is staring attentively. He takes a drink and continues. "Stephen came in behind me and saw mama there and we heard Dad coming down the hall yelling "Boys! Get the hell in here and shut the door!" He comes out with a bloody hand and all I could do was run to mama and try to get her up off the floor."

"How often did this happen." Sam asks. "Daily starting my freshman year of high school. I guess he figured he would do that because Stephen and I were getting big enough to fight him back. Mainly Stephen. I can't even count how many fights between them two I had to break up. Both of us going to school with bruises and black eyes. Everybody suspected Stephen to have them. By that time he started acting out in school. But me? That caused a problem so the school called Social Services. When mama found that out I think that was the last straw." Silas says. "So what happened? Did your mama fight for custody? Did she leave him and take ya'll with her?" "The day Social Services came to our house she took us in the room, my dad was passed out drunk, and she sat us down and told us she loved us but she was going to have to leave us. She then walked out into the front room where dad was. She started yelling at him but he wasn't paying attention. So we saw her walk past the room, we heard a room door close. And that's when it happened." Silas ended abruptly.

"What? What happened?" Sam asks as Silas looks away, fighting back tears. Sam stretches her hand across the table to Silas' He looks down and looks up at Sam. "It's okay Silas. You've told me enough to satisfy me today." Sam jokes. "I want to finish it…there was pause. Like everything got quiet. Then all of sudden…POW!" Silas exclaims as Sam's eyes grow wide. "I got up and ran to the room. The door was locked but Stephen followed me so we broke the door and there she was. Lying in a pool of blood. She killed herself…to escape my father." Silas says pounding his fist on the table. Sam gets up, still holding on to Silas' hand and makes her way around the table to him. She stands in front of him and strokes his face. "Samantha..." Silas says into Sam's hand. "That's enough…you don't have to continue. But just know what happened and everything helped you become the man you are today." "You mean the arrogant self centered jerk?" Silas says sarcastically. "No…the brilliant doctor that you are. You went into medicine to honor her, and I believe she's very proud of you." Sam smiles. Silas didn't know what to say next. No one had ever done that before. Take his pain and turn it into a blessing in disguise.

He looked up Sam who was still running her free hand through his hair. "How…how could you get that out of that mess?" Silas questions. "Well I have learned that everything negative that happens in your life doesn't have to stay that way if you want." Sam says as she sits in Silas' lap. Silas froze as she started to rub his arm. "When my brother died I thought my world was over. But then I found my family that I have now. I felt the same when Jason died but then I realized he left me something special. He left me Danny. I mean hell, when we met each other it was basically the most frustrated I have been. But look at us now. We are having lunch at my house." Sam laughs as she takes his hand again. Silas looked at her in amazement. Never had he met someone that could bring him to life with just one smile. That could turn the darkest of days into a ray of light. He couldn't take it anymore. Silas dove into her. Electricity went through her as he kissed her lips. She didn't realize how bad she wanted to feel her lips against his until it happened. Silas deepens the kiss as he takes her in his arms and stands up. "Samantha…" Silas whispers against her lips. She looks at him with hazy eyes as he takes her into the living room and to the couch. He lays her down as she pulls him with her. "Samantha…I could forget the world and get lost in you…" "What's stopping you…I'm right here." Sam says kissing him. "Lose yourself. Let go…" Sam whispers as Silas stars placing soft kisses down her neck. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. Those deep, dark ebony eyes that got darker as the desire for him built. She pulls him back in for a dangerous kiss.

Things start getting heavy when an image flashes across Silas' mind. He stops and looks down at Sam. "You're finished Silas. She's done broke you." Stephen's voice speaks. "No…no…" Silas says as he gets up. "Silas what's wrong? What happened?" Sam says looking at him confused. "We can't do this…we shouldn't be doing this…" Silas says walking to the door. "Silas wait…" Sam walks after him and stops him before he could open the door. "Silas please…" Sam says as he looks back at her. He felt every bit of hurt and confusion Sam was feeling at the moment and it wrecked him on the inside. "Samantha…I can't do this…not right now…I can't…" Silas starts to say as Sam rubs her hand up his chest. "Please…stay…" "I can't…I'm sorry. I have to go. Say hey to Rafe for me." Silas says as he leaves in a hurry. Sam just stood there looking at the empty hall in shock. She couldn't figure out whether to cry out of hurt or scream out of frustration. "Maybe next time Sam…maybe next time." She says to herself as she shuts the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_*Sam*_

Sam is sitting near her balcony door looking out into the Port Charles skyline. It has started raining outside, not helping her mood. She didn't know what to think at the moment. A few hours ago she felt like she was getting somewhere with Silas. To the point where she thought she brought him out that shell of arrogance he has. She was in his arms and was getting ready for an eventful night until it all went wrong. And like always she was left dazed and confused. "I almost had him. It was right there Sam! What made him do an about face." Sam thought to herself. She did know one thing if she didn't know anything else, it felt good to be in his arms. The way he looked at her with that intense stare of his made her melt. Now she knew that she would live for that touch again….that kiss. The kiss that shattered the earth beneath her feet. To the point where it wasn't for him picking her up in his arms she would have fallen. All that and yet she still felt like there was something deeper inside him that turns him into the same man she met in New York. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized Rafe came downstairs.

"You ok Sam?" Rafe asks heading into the kitchen for a soda. "Yea…I'm good. You need anything?" Sam says as she jumps a little. "No…but what's got you so jumpy?" "Nothing…" Sam says as Rafe gives her a look. "Lie again." "Rafe…you wouldn't understand. Let it go." Sam says as she looks back outside. "Try me." Rafe says sitting down near her. "Have you ever been with somebody and it's like you almost can figure them out but every time you get close they stop you dead in your tracks?" Sam says after a moment. "No but I guess you're talking about Uncle Silas aren't you?" Rafe asks as Sam shakes her head. "Well from I have learned from being around him he's not the one to openly show his feelings." "I know that but today was different. He actually opened up to me. Only to shut me out again." Sam says putting her head on the table. "Well if you want to know I have talked to him about you…" Rafe says getting up. "You have? What you do Rafe?" Sam asks. "I wanted to know how he felt about you. Since ya'll are going on dates and stuff now which by the way I fully support." Rafe says as Sam gets up. "What he say?" "I'm bound by the guy code of silence." "Really Rafe? Did he swear you to secrecy?" "No I just think if you want know what is really going on with him, ask him. My mother always said that if you want something bad enough, you go after it. Something she learned being around my biological father unfortunately." Rafe says after a moment. "I don't think it's going to be that simple." Sam says. "Nothing is ever easy. But that just means we have to fight harder for it." Rafe smiles. "Thanks Rafe…you're the best." Sam says hugging him. "I know. It's what I do." Rafe says as Sam looks at him go up the stairs. "Ok…Clay male moment. I see he has them." Sam thinks to herself.

Later on that night Sam is laying in her bed looking at her ceiling. Mind going a mile a minute she's trying to go to sleep. But something keeps gnawing at her. She wanted to know what was up with Silas but she didn't know how to go about it. Sam turns towards her window to look outside. The rain hasn't let up in fact it was pouring now. She sighs to herself as she turns back over. All of a sudden a soft voice comes through her thoughts. "Go to him. If you want to know, go to him." Sam looks around to make sure she was the only one in the room. "Okay I'm hearing things." "Samantha…the answers are right there. Go to him…go to Silas now." Sam thinks to herself as she gets up and heads to Rafe's room. "Rafe can you watch Danny for a little bit. I'll be right back." "Go get him Sam." Rafe laughs as she heads down the stairs to grab her coat and head out the door. In the mirror of Sam's dresser Livvie appears. "Good job Sam. Good job."

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

The rain is beating against the windshield as Sam drives to Silas' house. "Why couldn't have waited until morning at least Sam? At least where you can see better in the rain." Sam fusses as she pulls into driveway of his home. Noticing she forgot her umbrella at the house she hustles out of the truck and to his door. Hesitating she pauses before knocking. "Okay Sam it is no time to get cold feet. Especially being outside in the middle of a rainstorm." She says to herself. She wanted to turn back around and go home but something kept telling her to go ahead and knock. "Well here goes nothing, brace yourself." She says as she knocks. Inside Silas was asleep on his couch when he heard the knock. "Who the hell knocks on a door at 11:30 at night?" Silas says groggily as he goes to the door. "Who is it?" "Silas, it's me Sam open up." Sam says as Silas quickly opens the door. "Sam, what are doing here this time of night? Is Danny ok?" "Yes he's fine. May I come in so I can dry off?" Sam says a little annoyed. "Oh sorry please come in. I'll go get you a towel." Silas says she comes in and he goes upstairs. Coming back down he noticed how even soaking wet, Sam still radiated a beauty to him that no other could. "Here you go." "Thanks." "Please have a seat. Don't worry you won't get my couch wet its leather." Silas jokes. "Ha ha." "Is Rafe ok?" "He's fine too. I'm not here for Rafe or Danny. I'm here about us." Sam says as Silas gives her a look.

"What about us?" Silas asks. "I want to know what it is that is making you act like this." "Act like what?" "One minute we're enjoying each other's company and having what I would say a pretty damn good time. The next you look at me like I'm the plague and you can't get away from me any quicker." Sam says. "Sam …don't…" Silas begins. "No! At a moment's notice you turn back into the man I met. The silent, cold man that didn't care how anybody felt except for you. But then there is the moments where I feel like you are capable of feeling. It's like you're trying to keep me close but at a distance at the same time." Sam says standing up. Silas was speechless. He couldn't talk himself out of this one because what she was saying was true. All he could do was stand up and walk over to the window. "Really? That's all you can do is give me the silent treatment? I'm sitting here basically telling you how I feel right now and all you can do is look out a window? You left me looking and feeling like an idiot!" Sam yells. "You think I don't know what I did? You think I don't know how you felt! Samantha, it took everything in me to leave. You don't understand. No one does." Silas says looking out the window. "Then make me understand Silas. I want to know you for you." Sam says walking up to him. She goes to take his hand as he continues to look out the window. "It's complicated Samantha, I'm complicated." Silas says trying to move away from her but she holds on to his hand. "Silas please…you're not walking away from me again." Sam says.

Silas lets out a deep breath that he felt like he been holding in for hours. "I've fallen for you…" Silas whispers. "What?" Sam says in shock. "I've fallen for you Samantha Morgan. Ever since I first held you in my arms in the hospital I knew I couldn't let you get away from me." Silas says as he moves closer to Sam. "You've gotten under my skin…in my head. You're the first thing I think about every day. Wondering how you're doing, whether you happy or angry." Silas pauses as Sam rubs her hand up his chest. Silas didn't want to look into her eyes, fearing what he would do next. "Silas…" Sam begins but is interrupted when Silas takes her by her chin and kisses her. She didn't understand why but the tears that were welling up started to fall as he deepens the kiss. Sam starts to go to unbutton his shirt as pulls away. "No…Samantha…we can't" "Silas don't stop. Don't pull away from me again!" Sam begs, tears running down her face. "See this is it! I have to or I could lose everything…" Silas says as she looks at him confused. "Lose everything? What could you lose by falling for me?" Sam asks. Silas grows silent and moves to the fireplace. "Silas answer me!" "MY SANITY! OK MY SANITY!" Silas yells making Sam jump. "Samantha, you don't understand. This is what I live for. You being in my arms, looking into those beautiful eyes. And when I kiss you…it takes me to another place. And that's the problem. I can't control my feelings for you…and it scares me." Silas says as he sulks in front of the fireplace. Sam walks over and sits down beside him against the couch. She lays her head on his shoulder looking into the fireplace. Silas takes her in his arms and hold her there. They sat there in silence. Sam tired from arguing and crying eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms.


End file.
